A World of Earth
by Hunter of the Dark
Summary: The Daughter of the New King Bumi. A war suvivor and one of Republic City's newest arrivals. The girl who fought so hard to stay alive finds herself in a place of change. Disclaimer to the cartoons. AU Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**This is a disclaimer to the movie and episodes. I wish I could bend Earth. But unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet!**

* * *

The Summer was slow, the sun still held aloft in the noon sky. The Air Temple quiet, everyone gone except for two. A young mother and a close friend. The days seemed extremely long for her, she had been gone for the last six months on a mission for the Police Force. The two dispersed hours after this young child was brought into the world. The world where peace was consuming most of it's countries. The man snuck the youngling out only to bring it back three days later, claiming he found this in a basket.

Her first love could never be, this love could never work. They were too close, if that were possible. Like brother and Sister the two brought this child up. Four years passed, the mother near the end of her deal sent her child away to the hills and mountains. She sent 'em away for their safety and hers, for the birth of the child was a secret well held. Raised in a world of trouble and madness, this mother swore her child would never have to deal with such a war as she. This mother heard stories from the great Toph that her generation has grown up in a place of revival and life and that the age of the new Avatar will be a whole different world.

She wanted her child to learn the art of bending, whether it be her father's or her's, this child would bring honor to her family. To the family with the rare last name of Beifong.


	2. The End

**This is a quick disclaimer to the movie and or cartoons! Enjoy! In this version Bumi is an Earth-Bender although that may not be so true. So please tell me if I am wrong.**

* * *

_Water, Earth, Fire, Wind,_

_Long ago the four nations lived in harmony,_

_Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked,_

_Only the avatar, the master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him most,_

_He vanished, a hundred years passed and my brother Sokka and I discovered the new avatar, an Air Bender named Aang, although his air-bending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone, but I believed (from the first day I met him) that he could save the world._

_And you know what? HE DID..._

* * *

**-Mira-**

Father said we were needed in Republic City. Uncle Tenzin has the Avatar and we are fighting a man named Amon. He has the ability to water bend peoples bending. It is horrible. He even took away the Avatars bending except for her air bending.

Amon now has an army of non-benders, and weapons invented by the famous, General Sato They have taken down General Iroh's fleet. Now we can only hope for the best.

Men ran upon the deck, father stood on his podium; he spoke to his men and tried to boost their morale. For my father's fleet of earth and water benders were some of the best in the world. They were still high in spirits, this is good. We have just a few more minutes until they find us. It's been a while. We have been hiding most of it. I don't think we will have too many losses, seeing General Iroh and his fleet.

My father General Bumi is an earth bender. He says I am one also. I am his prodigy and he was trained by Aunt Toph. He says there is someone waiting that he wants me to meet. He can't bend metal like me, why can I? Also I don't think we are related to his Aunt Toph. His father was the great and mighty Avatar Aang. Isn't that awesome!? Well Avatar Aang told him stories of his travels and Grandmother Katara too. I love Grandma Katara.

The ship lurched forward, I could see in the horizon, general Iroh's ships, the view was shocking, and the best fleet was gone in flames, engulfed by the fire of the enemies. The seas were littered with men, struggling to stay afloat.

"Murosha, look." he gave me his telescope. "That is the doing of the great Amon, and now we must stop him. Look there in the sky. Ugi with the air benders and behind them, the airships of Amon."

Then he turned and stepped down to get to my level, and said, "Honey, you mean the world to me, whatever happens today to me or my crew, I want you to know I love you. If anything happens, go and try to find Avatar Korra, the Chief of Police, Uncle Tenzin or Grandmother Katara. Ok?"

"Father, I am eighteen, I can take care of myself. Do not worry, ok? I am a fighter, like when you found me. Do not worry. I love you too. Now LET'S DO THIS THING!" I smiled. I got into position.

"Water Benders! Fire! Keep position! Murosha stay with me!" Planes finally caught sight of the reinforcements, and came towards us. Dropping missile made of metal, there were too many of them, I couldn't stop all them.

A missile came forth with such power. I didn't know what was happening. I stopped the one coming towards our ship. Waves thrashed around violently, I wish I could water bend. Planes were now dropping fireballs and I realized those inside were not benders. Then he kicked the ground, rock formed into spheres, he flicked his wrist and thrusted causing the rocks speed toward the aircraft.

I have an idea! I struck the ship, a slab of earth launched me into the air, yes, my timing was right. I was right above an airship as it passed under me. Gravity took over; I fell atop the plane and hit the driver. He turned; he held this glove with a circle full of electricity. Shocked, I turned and threw him out. As I sat in the cockpit I noticed that there were buttons lining the sides. I didn't know what to do, I just pushed some buttons.

Probably not the smartest thing to do, but it worked. I ended letting one of their missile thingers into, onto, their ship. It blew up. Pretty awesome! Right? I heard a big explosion, it was my plane. I tore off a big sheet of metal and jumped off with it. Hopefully bending a piece of metal this big would keep me aloft or at the most break the impact of the water.

Well one of the two options worked; I am not dead. I see the water a few hundred feet below me and I wasn't going no where. I was really floating. A few fireballs came at me, and I started falling. I had to bend the metal to keep afloat. Ok, my armed moves automatically in a circular motion then switching into figure eight. I propelled myself onto my fathers' ship, the planes stopped coming, and people watched a man. He was thrown from an arena like building. The Avatar and her boyfriend? Stood watching, the man's mask floated to the top, then a hurricane erupted before us. The man swam away. Amon.

Father, screamed a yell of triumph. Ummm, he is kind of crazy, my father. Now in his mid-fifties, he is the middle child of the children. He is the only earth bending child in the family.

"Father? Did we win? Where are we going? What happened to Uncle Tenzin? Do you think they're alright?" I looked up. He wasn't there. I searched the deck; he wasn't there also, so I went to his office below deck. Worry had fallen on me; I sat in his big royal like chair, made of earth. In front of me I noticed that on the wall was a map of the earth. I saw the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the North and South Water Tribe Lands and the areas where the Air Temples sat. Earthen pegs sat on the map. I couldn't tell what they symbolized, puzzled I got up. It took only ten steps. The map was made of earth also, I looked closer. The border was the insignia of the four nations in order, _Water, Earth, Wind, Fire ._ Then I realized the pegs were where the major cities were; the capitals and the villages.

He had a battle plan etched into the map, it looked it could be changed easily. Soft dry earth detached from the wall and fell. Someone had been here, they changed the plans. But who?


	3. Sea Bound

**Ok, disclaimer...again. This is a dislaimer to the episodes and movies and everything that has to do with LoK! Hope it is good. The wood-bending istotally made up! I thought it would be cool to have so I integrated it into my story. If you disagree ith this gift let me know and I can take it out.**

* * *

There was an explosion, the desk also jumped, papers fell, a scroll rolled to my feet. The dark paper, black ink and seal made me sense this scroll was important, and if it were to fall into enemy hands things could be disastrous. I opened it up.

_General Bumi,_

_Things in Republic City have been hard. Ever since the young Avatar Korra has come to the city she has been in the middle of everything. There is more chaos with Amon and the Equalists. She causes most of the problems herself. Lately the "Equalists" have become more and more vague. Sato Industries has been secretly making weapons for the enemy and Amon has the power to take anyones ability to bend away. Please Brother, we need reinforcements, there is now a mass army of non-benders with these electrical machines invented by Mr. Sato himself. They are killing so many benders, bringing fear to Republic City. Please brother, here is a map of the city._

_Republic Counselor,_

_Tenzin_

I stared at the page, another explosion; there was a hole in my fathers' office. Men ran into the room, the tried to bend it close. But it was made of wood; no one could bend plants, not even the Toph. Father ran into the room. He looked around, the scrolls were soaked, there was a huge hole sinking the boat, and I was staring scared out of my mind about the crew. Father took my hand I saw another scroll that looked of importance. I snuck them into my tunic. I looked at the hole in the wood and for some reason I waved my hands. Bent my knees and I stood, something surged through me like water, but strong like rock. I looked at the wood, it started closing like after you pull out debris from under a waterfall. The water resumes its path, making the space disappear from where the obstacle once was. In a few moments the hole once was became solid and held water out. The water benders bent the water out onto the deck, where men were cheering.

Father stared at me; he looked at me and then the hole and back at me again. I shrugged I didn't know I could do that. I smiled and walked up on deck. All the men looked toward father. He paused, momentarily. The waves around us settled, the men morale high, stood still weary of from the battle.

"My army and most trusted men. You have braved the battle against a blood bender and his menacing army. You have kept my daughter safe and the City of the Republic. Ummm, sorry, Republic City." he smiled. Wow, this is the calmest he has ever been all trip long. Immediately he howled at the sky and beat his chest. He ran off the podium, and down to the office. Frowning the advisers on board asked, "Why is this lunatic the general?" that made me smile.

Within moments my father came aboard. A message came through, he grabbed it and scanned the page, his expression darkened. He looked to his crew, and yelled, "Turn the ships south, Avatar Korra lost her bending, she is headed south to seek healing from Katara. Mother." he whispered the last word. "Tell the other ships. We are going to Air temple Island" Then we turned, a steep, lurching turn.

* * *

**-Days later, hours later, who is keeping track!?-**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" I replied in a dejected tone. "Father, the water is getting to me! I feel awful!" my hair tussled and knotted. A bucket sat in the corner farthest from us; a vile smell hindered anyone bold enough to venture near. Father smiled, "I may be crazy, but I do know it is the nature of any earth bender to hate water. Especially for the amount of time we have been on the seas."

This reassurance helped me; he said the men need practice and that the arena is ready and set. He turned to exit and paused only to tell me it would be about one more day till we arrive.

The arena was a circle with a radius of ten feet. We each got a half of the circle, if both contenders agreed the playing field could change. There were the classic fields, the circle of Yin and Yang, a circle split in halves or a rectangular field split into two even squares of 25 feet area square. I approached the men; they looked up and bowed respectfully under their masks of fear.

"Ok men, Uh man and girl, woman? Contenders! You know the rules, step out of the field you lose. Step over the line you lose. You may bend your element. If anyone opposes an action, a request to pause will be allowed. Only three pauses per game, one per round. There will be three rounds. Best of three. Winner goes on. Winner also gets first shower, first in line and the honor of skipping KP and night watch. Any objections, speak up... None? Ok, Murosha and Kin Lee Yun. Step up and get into positions."

"3…2…1…" BONG!

My adrenaline was running, he was a... FOOM! He's a fire bender. Ok, well fire bender mode. Check. FOOM. FOOM. FOOM. Rock shield covered my body allowing only my eyes to show and holes to breathe. This gave me a few extra moments to figure out a plan.

The rocks around the man wrapped around his hands and his armor made of metal allowed me to counterattack by metal bending his arms to his back and his feet planted. For extra security I earth bent a few rock cuffs.

Smiling triumphantly asked if I won round one. Dong. Round two. Dong. Start. FOOOOOOOSH! He nearly got me. We both had metal on. I again metal bent his armor. This time I let him lay down on the ground. The earth again used as cuffs. Dong. I win. 1-0.

Next up, you know the rules. DONG. A water bender. Ok no metal bending in round on. I smashed the ground. Earth slabs in a cylindrical shape. Perfect for throwing. Whoosh, whoosh, whap! Whip! I got him in the legs. Then he used the sea water and bent it into loops. Lasso and whips, he tried continually to hit me. He could drown me no, only those who know could drown me, but I could kill him, luckily no one knew blood bending. I launched myself into the air, my slabs along with me. Bat, bat, whoosh. I shot a continual stream of rock. Round one. Done.

Round two. Dong. Ok, so I kept kicking their butts. They one after another would walk off the field hurt. I didn't want to hurt them. But I seriously needed a new contender. Maybe someone we would meet could help. About five hours later training had finished.. I washed first, the water heated by a fire bending friend. The heat was soothing, candles burned around me, treating me like royalty. I washed quickly, this water would be gross soon. The salt cut into my healing skin where wounds took over. Water benders gathered around healing the warriors injured in today battle.

Dinner was next. The men stepped aside, the women smiled. As the generals daughter I got recognition and respect but special treatment was never applied. Dinner tonight consisted of water tribe cooked fish; fruit wrapped in seaweed and for those who disliked fish got a potato stew.

"Father, will Uncle Tenzin be there?" I asked as we sat down. Noble men sat in a circle, the officials, men who with power were brats, and babies. My father was tough, he was powerful and brave.

"Yes and Pema, Meelo, Ikki and Jinora. Now I have business with these men that I must attend to. So you can either sit quietly or leave." I sat down; a scowl crept onto my face. These men always took my crazy father away from me.

"Bumi, we got a message from General Iroh. His fleet was destroyed. He wants us to meet at Air Temple Island." said the representative from the water tribe.

"Amon has escaped, city officials are missing. Hiroshi Sato is in jail. The avatar has also lost her bending." a quiet gasp escaped, she lost her bending. The men looked at me, mouth full of food. I shrugged; did these men not know what our priorities were? "What do we do now!? General?" the men went on and on bickering on what was gonna happen next.

"Don't General him!" I finally exploded, "Don't you know who you are? You are some of the best benders, some of the most powerful men on this planet! Ladies, you have complained all dinner. You want to know what's gonna happen!? I am going to throw you off this boat and drown you. You men are the brightest, you want to know what's gonna happen next? You go figure it out. You go solve the problems!" I slowed down, "Take the authority you have and change the world. Go and help the Avatar, instead of breaking her down, she has already lost her bending, what other pain must she feel?"

I got up and looked at Father, amazement filled him, and I turned.

"I am sorry for ruining your dinner and your meeting. Forgive my rash and abrupt spiel, please forgive me for causing the unnecessary strife and chaos." and with my food I left. Fuming and upset I went to my room. We would soon be at Air Temple Island, so I gathered my things and prepared to get off the wretched boat.


	4. Family

**Disclaimer to the movie, T.V. show or anything to do with LoK. R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Over there! Land! Oh, sweet sweet land!" I screamed! It was about a half hour after the argument and the officials still looked guilty. Men and woman came at my alarm. My father walked over.

"Father, I am sorry, I let my anger take control of me at dinner." I apologized.

"Honey, you could never do anything that would make me love you less, yes I may get angry and discipline you, but never stop loving you. You are my little prodigy. My little girl." he grabbed me and held me.

Aaaaaaaagggghhaaaaaaahhhhh! He bellowed his hello.

We exited the ship onto the island, people on the deck waited to greet us. Embarrassed I followed Father who was already annoying Tenzin now serious and stiff.

"Uncle Bumi! Murosha, Mira! Mira! Mom! Look they're here!" they hovered over on balls of air. "Why'd it take so long? Are you ok? I hope you guys didn't have any major losses."

"We're fine Ikki! How are you Jinora? It has been a while!" I turned to see a woman, she held a bundle." Aunt Pema, how are you? It is so nice to see you again, it has been so long. Your family has blossomed! And this, this must be Rohan!

The bundle contained a bright eyed Rohan who in return of our attention giggled a little baby giggle accompanied by a huge smile. Pride filled Pema's eyes.

Korra spoke at the edge of the deck to a group of unknown people. Tenzin came and brought me over for introductions. As we headed over I noticed their suits. Full suits of a material much like silk. It was called polyester fiber. Weird new invention. It was better than my traditional robe from the earth kingdom.

"Korra," Tenzin walked over, "This is my niece, Mira, she is General Bumi's daughter. Mira this is the new Avatar, Korra."

"It is an honor to meet you." I bowed slightly out of respect. Tenzin continued in the circle.

"This is Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Lin Beifong, earth-bending and metal-bending master. She had her bending taken away from Amon." her expression slightly saddened.

"I am sorry for your loss and Tenzin, do have a good time with Father, I am sure he will have a blast annoying you!" I grinned, Tenzin became agitated.

"He doesn't like his brother that well does he?" I asked Lin who was an older woman, and daughter of the great Toph Beifong.

"No, not really, he has always been a bit serious." she followed him with her green eyes.

"I heard you lost your bending Avatar. I am sorry about your loss." Mira said quietly towards Korra.

"I am only an air bender now." she responded.

"Wait, how can you bend air then? If he took your bending away?" I asked.

"I hadn't learned it until after he took it away. I don't know how it is gone or how he did that. We are leaving for the Southern Water Tribe. I don't know when, soon though, hopefully Katara can heal me."

"Of course, Grandma Katara, the best healer on earth. Are you guy's benders?" Mira continued.

"I am an earth bender; I am Mako's l'il Bro. He is-" Bolin started.

"I am a fire bender." Mako finished.

"Hi, I'm Asami. My father is Hiroshi Sato. I am upset and deeply sorry about the decisions he made. I do not bend, but I have a cool pair of his electric gloves, knowledge of using his machines and I too am good at hand to hand combat." Her black hair waving in the wind, she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Asami and the rest of you. If you do not mind will you leave me a seat at dinner? I would like to get to know you better. You guys' the first people my age I have met. You are also… the only people I think will have ever been my friends. The rest are high arrogant officials who think they know everything about war and peace or people hired to make me happy. Please excuse me I must go and speak to my Father." and I left with a nice farewell.

"I should go too. I have much to take care of now that this war is over." Ms. Beifong stated and followed me. Once out of earshot she turned to me and said. "You are the daughter of the famous General Bumi?"

"Yes, may I ask if he is known by his psycho attitude or his bravery or his silliness?" I inquired to the older woman.

"He is known much by his bravery! But it always is followed by a mentioning of his craziness." She quietly laughed.

"I have met Uncle Tenzin once, but they visited for awhile. I have never been to such an advanced and huge city like this."

"I know your father very well. We grew up together. If you are anything like he was, which you don't seem to be... Go away." I smiled. The stairs led up to the courtyards.

"I am very pleased to meet you." I said and went left when she nodded and went right. Dinner would be soon and I did not want to miss out.

* * *

**This is the end of Mira's PoV. I hope you liked it. I will be switching back and forth continually throughout this whole story.**


	5. All in a Day

**And here's a quick disclaimer to LoK and evrything that has to do with it. I am still trying to figure out when Season II Premieres!**

* * *

Dinner at the Airtemple was peaceful. All the officials left to city hall so the Airtemple was back to normal. Only Bumi and Mira remained guests, well and Lin; who lived on the mainland in the city. Dinner came quickly.

"Welcome Mira." Lin said politely.

"Hello Daughter. You seem happy." He said quickly and turned to Tenzin. "You leave so soon. I do not know if we will be able to replenish our supplies by then."

"Hey Mirror. Ok, no...um Mims. How about Mir? AAAAAaaaghhhhhh! I can't figure out a good nickname for you!" Bolin said.

"Bolin...Mira is a nickname."

"Wha-?!"

"You have known me for less than a day. How would you know that?" Mira laughed.

"Don't listen to him." Korra said with a mouthful of fish. "He can be like that sometimes. What is your real name?"

Mira laughed. This group of people were very funny. "My real name is Murosha. It is an odd name, I haven't met anyone with it."

"It is very cute! It is unique! I like it." Asami said quietly.

Bolin and Pabu ended up eating all of the leftover fish. Angel cake and whipped cream were served by the Alcolytes, the men and women carefully laid the food on the table and within minutes it was distributed and gone. Tenzin and Bumi left soon thereafter. General Iroh and Lin followed also. Mira thought nothing of it and went to bed.

* * *

**-Outside-**

"Tenzin, a day is too short. Me and my men cannot replenish our supplies in that time. We have a limited amount of money on us also." Bumi exclaimed.

"Brother, we must get to the South Pole as soon as possible, the Avatar must be healed. It is our only hope." he replied.

"Tenzin, we cannot do it, it just can't happen. I also feel bad for Mira. She has just met her family. She needs to be with people who care about her. She needs to be treated and given the chance to live a normal life. She is surrounded by officials in Omashu. I as carefree as I am, even I am much too busy to speak to her on a daily basis. Brother if we do leave can she stay with you?" They spoke quietly outside in the courtyard.

"I am sorry. We do not have enough room. Asami, Bolin and Mako are moving in. We cannot accommodate any more kids." he frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What if she stays with me. It will be in the city, I can make sure she finishes schooling properly." a voice said from behind them. The two brothers jumped and looked down into the face of Lin Beifong.

"Hmmm. Would she accept you? She is very quiet." Tenzin asked. Bumi laughed a screeching laugh, his voice rang through the courtyard.

"Yes, I think once she finds her place she will be fine here in Republic City." Lin responded.

"That is a great idea! She can learn about the city our father built. It would honor me if she could aid the Avatar." Bumi said, "What about our ships they need be repaired and stocks."

"That is already done, except stocks. The best men in the city are repairing both our fleets." General Iroh proclaimed. The four leaders stood in a circle.

"Bumi, you are a great leader. We will make this work, as we have a duty to republic City you have Omashu, and Iroh you have the whole Fire Nation. We know what you deal with. Father, protect us." Tenzin said. "I think the everyone is waiting for us."

* * *

**-The Following Morning-**

Mira awoke bright and early, the dew sat perched atop the grass blades. Mira's room sat remote in the corner of the temple. The ground of this room was dry earth, mats covered several areas but many remained exposed. She picked up a small pebble and tossed it up, the rock twirled and hovered in front of her face. She flicked her fingers and it fell.

_Bending as an art within itself. Even the privileged have difficulty mastering this skill. There are four different elements, earth, water, fire and wind. Depending on your parents and your ethnicity determines which element you could bend. If you are found with the ability to bend you could learn to master this element. There are two other kinds of bending only a few people have ever learned. These are called mindbending and energybending. Energybending is only bent by the Avatar. _

She looked about, she sighed and stood up. The door stood ajar and she exited. Her father was waiting in the courtyards, his face stricken with sadness. His Fire-Nation robe dyed green and orange wrinkled and his collar stuck straight up. Mira couldn't help but laugh but stopped short when she saw her father's expression. His brown eyes copied the hue of his father, The late Avatar Aang.

"Daughter, I have to go. We have different ships, upgraded with the best technology. They have already loaded them with all our supplies."

"Father, you said you are leaving. What about me?"

"I have spoken to Tenzin and Pema. They want you to stay in Republic City and learn about the city, but due to space because of the Avatar and her posse Lin Beifong has offered to let you stay with her in the City. She will be your legal guardian for the time being along with your aunt and uncle. You will obey her and the Law. If I hear of you causing any trouble, so help me, I will come back and life will be miserable for as long as you live."

"What?! I get to stay?! And, Father, why would I cause trouble, I am no bender. You worry too much, besides I am an adult within the Law."

"You are still my baby. I love you. And yes, your Aunt wants you to be able to be a normal teenager and not be surrounded by 'snooty officials' all day." He ended in a whisper. She laughed and hugged her Father.

"But what about you? How will you live without me, you will go insane. You already are!" Mira smirked.

"Remember my dear, we have the telegraph. We will be able to talk. I love you my Sweet. Be safe. Take care of her Lin." and he boarded his ship. His crew waiting.

Lin headed over to the abandoned girl. She smile gently and set a hand on Mira shoulder. She looked into the soft truffle eyes of this shocked girl. Mira stood emotionless. Mira's excitement changed quickly when she realized she had no one close like her Father. She knew Tenzin and his family, but not well. This was only the second time meeting. Ever. She had last been on the Island when she was seven and that was for aa special occassion.

This womans assuaging gesture sedated all the emotions bubbling inside her.

"Come Dear, we have a big journey. Let us be on our way. Inna is saddled and packed. We will leave in an hour." and the older woman guided her guest into the temple house.

* * *

**Please let me know if I should continue my morale is getting low for this story...**


	6. Enduring the Sky

**It is that time again. Here is the disclaimer to LoK and Avatar: the Last Airbender. Here is a shorter one. I may add more when I get the chance.**

* * *

On top of Inna, the world looked like a whole new dream. This was the highest off the ground Mira had ever been. As they passed the tree tops and the mountains the earth turned into a vast reflexive mirror. Mira's stomach trembled and grumbled. She looked to Lin and stared with big brown eyes of pain.

"I'm going to be sick. This is the longest I have ever been off the ground. What do I do?" she leaned against the back of the giant saddle basket.

"Do not worry. You will get over it soon. I remember my Mother struggled whenever riding Appa or another Sky Bison." Lin looked down, when Lin looked back she was returned with a confused look.

"Appa was Uncle Aangs Sky Bison. When they were children they were chased by the Fire Nation in the Hundred Year War; Appa was their mode of transportation. My Mother, as you may know, was blind and depended on her earth bending to see. On Appa she was blind." She smiled slightly. "I think everyone gets sick on their first flight. My Mother was always sick when she flew. I know I was sick my first flight. But Mother was right there with me through it all holding me, rubbing my back telling me all would be ok."

A small tear found its way to the corner of Lin's eyes. She was so kind when she wasn't around Tenzin and Pema. Lin walked over to Mira who had begun puking over the side of the saddle and held Mira close. She whispered quietly into Mira's ears.

"It will be Ok. I know how this feels, it will be fine. I am here. I will help you because you need me, because you feel alone. And I can help you." Lin sat kneeling next to Mira for a while.

* * *

**-Mira-**

I sat here for minutes leaning over the saddle and let myself go. There was honestly no holding back. I continued to throw up for a solid half hour. Lin Beifong, my new guardian, held me the whole time. She rubbed my back and told me about her own experience with her Mother.

This emotion she caused. It was so...so foreign. I have never felt an emotion so strong. It was like someone actually loved me for me, and wasn't like 'You're royalty! We will treat you royally.' No. Lin actually cared for me. I thought Father said she had no soul.

Oh well. After I lost all internal organs I bawled. Lin turned away and seemed to lose interest in me. I didn't blame her. I would be so annoyed. She went to the front of the saddle with the reigns and sat staring straight ahead.

* * *

**-Lin-**

I think I can do this whole guardian thing. I already survived having brains being puked everywhere. Maybe Katara could give me a few hints on keeping a young womans heart happy. She will probably ask what made me happy when I was so young. _S__igh. _Does she realize Tenzin is what made me happy all those years ago? He isn't really an option anymore and Tenzin is her Uncle. I can't go find her suitors. Bumi wouldn't be too happy.

Mother, what should I do? Where is my future going? I haven't even found anyone. Talk about hope being lost.


End file.
